


Free.

by catsattherainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Newfound freedom, free - Freeform, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow
Summary: He was free.
Kudos: 1





	Free.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very good summary I know, but I can't write anything more or it'll ruin the very small thing I wrote

Sirius Black the embodiment of disappointment to his parents, after 16 terrible terrible years, was finally free.

He was finally free to go where he wanted.

Do what he wanted. He would have to answer to no one.

His hair dirty, eyes smudged with heavy eyeliner, bare feet aching, he felt like a new man. It was now his world under his command.

He cared too little about his looks when he had his newfound freedom.

After sixteen long years of torture and pain, he was experiencing something new and he had no regrets other than leaving his brother behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
